User blog:Yountoryuu/Chapter 706 Prediction
Coverpage: '''Caribou sneaks up behind Scotch with another robot/cyborg already sinking inside his swamp. '''Title: Block B P. 1 * Nico Robin: They're turning around. * Law: I noticed. Let's get going. * Usopp: WHAAT?! I'm not going over that bridge, baka! * Law: Suit yourself, rather be bait for the goverment than the fighting fish? * Usopp: My I-can't-become-bait disease is acting up again... * Law: Yeah... Hurry up. The four make their way to the steps of the Iron Bridge. P. 2 * CP0 A1: I've seen her face. Demon Child Nico Robin. * CPO A2: Let's not waste our time, she's not the objective. We're here to investigate in Trafalgar Law, none other. * CPO A1: At least we're sure the Strawhat crew is on the island. * CPO A3: He's in alliance with Strawhat Luffy, we can be positive Law is here. * Usopp: Wheeew, it's not so scary after all! * Law: Shut it, they probably haven't heard us yet. A sudden quake of the bridge gives it a swing. * CC: Damn it! They found us! * Law: Make a run for it! The bridge is impacted from both sides, tilting it to the side. P. 3 * Usopp: Don't any of you fall into the water, I won't be able to save all three of you. Suddenly a fighting fish jumps out of the water, head on into Law. * Law: Mesu! He cuts the fighter fish in half, with split parts landing on the other side of the bridge. Caesar suddenly gets stabbed when a fighting fish flies through the bridge and through his gas form. * CC: They're pretty strong, making their way through iron this easily. P. 4 Another fighting fish flies overhead, close to Usopp. It opens it's mouth. * '''Nico Robin: '''Tres Fleur! The oncoming fighter fish is sprouted three arms, which grip onto it's head and forces it's mouth closed. Usopp sprints further onto the bridge, shooting his Pop Greens onto the sides. * Usopp: Midori Boshi: Devil! One fighter fish is blocked and eaten, but a second uses it's horn to pierce right through the stem. P. 5 CC and Nico Robin catch up with Usopp. Law is behind them, looking in the distance of where they came from. * Usopp: Law! Let's get going! Law nods in agreement, running back. * Usopp: What's that all about? * Announcer: Last chance! Capman and Gambia! You have exactly one minute to get to the arena. * Cavendish: Such a shame. They won't have their glance at my beautiful spectacle. * Kerry Funk: Let's get 'em brother! * Bobby Funk: Yeeaaah! -rips out of his shirt- P. 6 All the contestants in Block B (Cavendish, The Funk Brothers, Jeed, Sai & Boo, Suleiman and Oolumbus, along with other unnamed minor contesants) are getting ready for the bell to ring. A panoramic stretch of them commenting on each other and calling all the others out. P. 7 * '''Cavendish: Fabulous! There's no way I will be able to lose to these amateurs! * Suleiman: You better swallow those words, or you'll be the first to draw blood. Oolumbus comes in between and pushes away Jeed in the process. * Sai: Hey. Stop the fighting for in the arena. * Oolumbus: Oh, I'm sorry sir. -very sarcasticly- * Boo: Oh, no biggie. Not a biggie? Did you just apologize? WHO THE HELL DO YOU ARE APOLOGIZING?! The bell rings. '''P. 8 * '''Issho: That presence. * Marine 1: Admiral Fujitora! It's.. It's..! * ?: There you are. I've been looking all over for you. * Issho: My apologies. I should've notified you. * ?: Follow me. The iron bridge is this way. * Marine 1: ... Sir? * Issho: Get me those reports, son. Issho walks away, with the shadow of the unknown person overlapping his body. '''P. 9 Steam is coming from underneath the door. * Brook: This bone chilling cold... It's far colder than I had ever felt. * Momonosuke: Princess-sama, I'm scaaaared. Nami hides Momonosuke behind her. * Nami: Come out of there! * Chopper: No! No! Stay in there! The doorknob gets turned. Chopper goes into Heavy Point. * ?: That ceiling is way too low. P. 10 * '''Nami: You?! What the hell do you want?! * Brook: Do you know him, Nami-chwan? * ?: I'm not a Marine anymore, you know that. No reason to act so hostile. * Chopper: Aokiji~! * Momonosuke: The former admiral?! Yikes! * Aokiji: I have a message for Strawhat. '''P. 11 * Franky: A taboo? * Soldier: Yes mr. superrobocyborgpervert. Before the kings resign, the factories were well hidden in the mountains of the island. Everybody knew of it, no one spoke of it. * Franky: And how do you know? * Soldier: My kind was made there. I can show you the way. * Franky: At what cost? * Soldier: I'm putting my legs on the line for you. * Franky: YOU ONLY HAVE ONE!!~!! P. 12 / P. 16 Alright guys, it's really late and I'm really lazy so just think of pages 12 to 17 as super exciting and well written with alot of action from the B Block battle. Think about some big names just messing up the no name pirates, until... P. 17 Cavendish is mildly hurt, with little to no mud on his face. He is standing over a group of unconcious gladiators. Kerry Funk is down for the count, but big brother Bobby Funk still stands, with swords in his back. Jeed as trouble standing, in his hand he holds a bomb. Oolumbus hold his gun high, aimed at Boo. Sai is unstrapping his armor. Suleiman's sword is cleaved in two and he's on his knees trying to get up. The silhouette of legs starts walking to the center of the arena. P. 18 Suleiman makes a run for it, taking a deep breath and jumping up. He is grabbed by a vine, strangling his ankle. He falls to the ground. * Bobby: Dang it. The last ones standing and he's the only one with the Devil Fruit. Jeed runs towards the silhouette, igniting the bomb. Suleiman is pulled over the arena floor, thrown into Jeed. The bomb explodes and the two are blasted into the inner walls of the colloseum. * ?: Anyone else? P. 19 Boo and Sai look to each other. Sai dismantles Oolumbus and kicks him into the inner walls. * Sai: Let's get him. * Boo: Let's. Boo and Sai run towards the centre of the arena. Infobox of Bartolomeo. * Bartolomeo: You're no match for me. He takes them both down using vines to grab them and crush them into each other. * Bartolomeo: Only two left? And I was just enjoying myself. Bobby Funk and Cavendish look at eachother, with fear inside their eyes. Category:Blog posts